Beiloune
Summary Beiloune is the main antagonist of Okage: Shadow King and the creator of the world in which the game takes place by using his power of "Classification" to separate parts of the world from the main universe to give his daughter a place to spend her eternal life without boredom. However, due to unknown reasons, his daughter Marlene disappears from the world he created without a trace, leaving him devastated. To fill a void in his heart, Beiloune created a life-size doll replica of his daughter and gave it life. But occasionally the doll would disappoint him, not living up to expectations. After his plans are stopped by Ari and his friends, Beiloune becomes enraged, attempting to erase them from his world, however, after a fierce battle he is defeated and leaves to search for his missing daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, High 4-C with "Classification" Name: Beiloune Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: Over 300 years old (Has played roles in the stories he created, some of which have lasted over 300 years) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Controlled the Laws of his world and the Fates of everyone in it, giving them roles to play out in the stories he created), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (He could control the minds, feelings, and morality of all those who resided in his world), Soul Manipulation (Split Stan's soul and placed it in the other Evil Kings), Power Bestowal (Gave all the ghosts, Evil Kings, and Heroes all their powers, Gave himself and his daughter eternal life and protection from death), Power Nullification (Removed the total power of Vampire Evil King), Power Absorption (Classified the other Evil Kings to absorb Stan's power while he was sealed for the last 300 years, reducing his physical form to nothing but a shadow and later revealed they even absorbed part of his soul), Teleportation, Illusion Creation (Used this power to alter his own appearance, Classified the Mirage Ring with the ability to create an illusion of the user to destract the opponent), Creation (Able to create ghosts), Life Manipulation (Granted life to an inanimate doll and was shown capable of removing said life force and destroying it), Existence Erasure (Stated he was going to erase Ari and his companions), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sperated a portion of the world from the main universe and placed it in a dimension he created), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation (Controls all the knowledge that everyone knows and can take away said knowledge), Fear Manipulation (Classified a man as scared), BFR (Separating a portion of the world from the main universe and placed people inside said world), Memory Manipulation (Capable of erasing the memories of others), Disease Manipulation (Classified a girl to be sick for most of her life), Sleep Manipulation (Classified a man to be sleepy), Probability Manipulation (Classified a man unlucky), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to effect other "Overshadowed" beings and the likes of Epros with his Classification effects), Sealing (Classified Stan to be sealed within a bottle for over 300 years), Transformation, Immortality (Type 1; Granted himself eternal life), Invisibility, Intangibility, and Non-Corporeal (He can see and interact with the Overshadowed which only other Overshadowed are capable of doing. Those who are "Overshadowed" have lost their place in reality and are no longer apart of history, existing outside of space and time, and cannot be seen, heard, or interacted with, their very actions to the world go completely unnoticed, even those who can affect the mind and soul are unable to affect them. Beiloune can exit and enter this state at will), Size Manipulation (Classified James with the ability to shrink down to the size of a small animal), Self-Destruction (Classified ghosts with the power to self-destruct), Status Effect Inducement (Classified the Ghosts with the ability to induce status effects such as Poison, Lock which negates the ability to use special moves and items, Paralysis, and Sleep), Curse Manipulation (Classified the Ghosts with the ability to induce different curses upon a target such as "Turtle" which slows down the target, "Saint" which causes the target to recive damage when they attack, "LP Drain" consumes more magic energy when to target uses a special move, "Death" causes the Fate Timer appears at the beginning of battle. Each action the victim takes counts down on. the timer. When it reaches zero, the character cannot perform any action, "Sandman" forces the target to fall asleep, "Evil Eye" causes paralysis, "Rust" reduces the targets durability stat, "Confuse" causes confusion), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Classified the Evil Kings with Ice moves, fire moves, and electric moves), Blood Absorption (Classified Vampire Evil King with the ability to drink blood and greatly increace his power), Statistics Amplification (Classified items like the Omnibooster to boost attack power, durability and agility, Classified Ghosts and Heros like Rosalyn with the ability Sheild which boosts durability), Summoning (Classified the Evil Kings with the ability to summon Ghosts, Can create and summon Evil Kings to do his bidding), Precognition (Classified Ari's grandmother with the ability to see the future), Heat Generation, Aura and Magnetism Manipulation (Classified the Heatwave Ring with the power to create an aura of heat around the wearer that diverts metal swords), Elasticity (Classified Stan with a shadow body that he stretch), Possession (Classified Stan with the ability to take possession of a persons shadow), Invulnerability (Classified his daughter Princess Marlene with protection from death and all the dangers of his world, stating even he couldn't kill her by conventional means), Duplication (Classified Ghosts with the ability to duplicate themselves, also classified Rosalyn with the same power). |-|Resistances= Resistance to: Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing and Probability Manipulation (Has the "Neutral" Affinity which only "Deviants" like Ari possesses which is a sign of a "Deviant", likely comparable to his own daughter who was also a "Deviant" and one of his own people couldn't directly defeat him when using the power of "classification" against him) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Created and is far superior to Evil King Chairman who was stated to have enough power to incinerate an entire building which would require this level of power), Large Star level with "Classification" (The pocket dimension that he created to place the country-sized portion of the world from the universe contained a moon and sun) He can ignore durability with "Classification" Speed: At least Subsonic (Far faster than that of Big Bull Evil King who moves as a blur), higher with "Classification" Lifting Strength: Regular Human, higher with "Classification" Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, Large Star Class with "Classification" Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Far superior to the spotted cat team kids who could tank attacks from Evil King Stan who at this point is superior to Evil King Chairman), Large Star level with "Classification" Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Stellar with "Classification" (Separated a country size portion of the world from the main universe and placed it in its pocket dimension that contained a moon and sun) Standard Equipment: The World Library *'Can Create/Summon:' Ghosts and Evil Kings like Linda, Big Bull and Epros Intelligence: Above Average (Able to create many stories that last hundreds of years and plans out all the events and fates of everyone in his world), higher with "Classification" (Can classify himself with the knowledge and skill of different areas such as science, smithing, swordsmanship and even knowledge on other beings like ghosts. Classified a man as a know it all which allowed him to know what was happening in the world without leaving his spot) Weaknesses: If the World Library is destroyed, all of his "Classification" effects will end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Classification:' Beiloune possess the special ability know as "Classification". Through this ability Beiloune has preformed amazing things, He separated an entire country size portion of the world from the main Universe and placing it in its own space and time, creating his own story and placing others inside it, controlling their every action, what they know, feel, and how their entire lives will play out, classifying people as sick, moronic, unlucky, sleepy, afraid and more. He can manipulate the rules of reality by "Classifying" specific aspects of the world. Beiloune can create countless monsters and Non-Corporeal beings such ghosts and Evil Kings like Phantom Evil King who is an illusion, he can also affect Non-Corporeal beings that are no longer apart Reality, with history literally changing everything they've done completely and cannot be seen, heard or even interacted with. He is capable of increasing and decreasing the total power of himself and other individuals, granting them special ability or taking them away. He gave himself and his daughter eternal life and complete protection from death. Lastly, Beiloune can manipulate concepts like "good" and "evil", placing them in the heroes and Evil Kings using "classification" which forced them to battle each other endlessly throughout history. *'Overshadowed:' As an Overshadowed, Beiloune is no longer is apart of reality, existing outside of it completely, unable to be seen, heard or interacted with by those who exist within reality. They remain completely unnoticed, with the world seeing them as though they are not there, as beings who are considered "ineffectual". The longer they stay in this state the stronger it becomes. Note: Beiloune should be capable of classifying himself with the powers and abilities of things that reside in his world that he classified, as he has already shown the ability to classify himself with powers. Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Battle took place at the High School and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Fear Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Absorption Users